Endou Ashita
Endou Ashita (平和明日, Peaceful Tomorrow) is the lieutenant under Teysa Simmah in the 13th Division of the Gotei 13. Previously, he fell under control of Shori Keihatsu's mind control and assisted in the murder of four Captains, however; because of the discover of Shori's eventual betrayal, Endou was spared from persecution and execution. Appearance Personality Endou's personality can be described as polite, zealous, and sometimes even aloof. He is usually seen smiling. He does not openly look down on anyone, nor chastises them, yet is prepared to kill should he be given the orders by his Captain. Another characteristic is his guitar, which he is never seen without and seems to play at random moments and suprisingly well. After falling under the influence of Shori Keihatsu, Endou has demonstrated that he has developed a sadistic side, taking pride in ripping apart a hollow while slowly torturing an already defeated arrancar with his shikai and listening to the rhythm of their screams of pain. But after Teysa takes over again he begins to change his way of thinking, becoming more caring and taking into consideration his and his former captain's actions had on the squad's morale.﻿ History Synopsis Powers And Abilities High Spiritual Energy: Endou has a high amount of spiritual energy as he is a lieutenant, making him a prime target as an ally for Shori Keihatsu's schemes. Despite his appearance, Endou has shown himself to be able to withstand an opponent's spiritual pressure by exerting that of his own; he was even able to resist being crushed under the Captain Commander's spiritual pressure upon being angered, something some of the Captains were even unable to do. :Spiritual Control: Since Shori's betrayal, he has also trained himself to be capable to focusing his spiritual energy inward, forming something of a protection against mental intrusions and illusions. Endou can even utilize his spiritual energy as an armor to protect his body or as an extension of his own blade, allowing him to become far more formidable in battle. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: The first of Endou's affinities, Endou is a natural born swordsman. Since an early age, Endou has studied the ways of handling a blade whether training with a wooden branch shaped like a sword as a child, a kendo stick in schooling, a mock Zanpakutou in early training finally to his Zanpakuto in present day, he has learned an incredible amount of vastly different ways to control a blade. Endou fights with flawless precision, making the most out of an attack with the least amount of effort. When fighting more powerful opponents, he fights with an ingenious blend of Zanjutsu and brute strength, making him an exceptional melee fighter. Endou, fights with multiple and relentlessly destructive attacks that strike in a rapid succession that would completely obliterate anything that is on the receiving end of the force of the blade. His power, unrelenting, and overall constantly offensive push is extraordinary. Since his zanpakuto has such a unique form, Endou has a style of fighting that is all his own. He can dispatch multiple opponents with incredible ease, however, when he fights an opponent one-on-on; Endou becomes a far more dangerous foe as his zanpakuto is able to easily destroy anything in his path. : Gurensen '(真紅蓮強打, ''Crimson Lotus Swipe): With this technique, Endou places his left arm up, and his right arm crosses the left. He will then use his zanpakuto's sword arm like a whip, and places all of his body weight into the tip of his sword, thereby increasing his destructive power far beyond his normal power. Endou typically uses this to dispatch a large group of enemies at one time. However, because the attack comes sideways, Endou's zanpakuto becomes extremely difficult to restrain and its easy to break the blade as well. :'''Hibashira (火柱, Pillar of Fire): For this technique, Endou flicks the inside of his elbow forward, then uses his sword arm as a whip and place places all his weight onto the tip of the sword, thereby increasing his destructive power greatly. Due to the sheer destructive force of this technique, it can be used to break other weapons, rendering standard defenses obsolete. Enhanced Strength: Although not the most competent fighter, Endou is one of the strongest when it comes to pure physical strength. When he put his incredible strength into action he usually does so with his zanpakuto, a weapon that has incredible size and weight in which he uses with great ease in combat. He is prone to using brute force styled techniques, in order to use the greatest amount of physical force in combat to overpower any of his enemies. Despite only being a lieutenant, it has been said that Endou possesses a large amount of strength, comparable to that of former Captain Tsuyoki before his untimely death at the hands of Shori Keihatsu. Endou himself denies this fact as he feels as though there is still much room for improving all of his skills. ]]Flash Steps Expert: Zanpakuto Kutaragi Sadanaga (久夛良木定長を見, Beast Sword) is the name of Endou's zanpakuto and it takes the form of an elongated odachi with a white bandaged hilt and lacks a guard at all. The blade of Kutaragi Sadanaga is fairly standard except for the tip of the blade being slightly hooked, allowing Endou to be capable of catching a fleeing foe and tear into them. The sheer size of Endou's zanpakuto causes many of those who see it to run in fear as seen when the Engelhaft Gewitter performed their massive invasion on the Soul Society. [[Shikai|'Shikai']]: Released with the command "Hunt" Kutaragi Sadanaga does not present any large immediate change from its standard appearance. However, the zanpakuto does gain a crimson colored edge as well as displacing a large amount of dirt around Endou's position as a preparation for the actual ability of Kutaragi Sadanaga. : Shikai Special Abilities: Upon activation Kutaragi Sadanaga does not initially display any special abilities that would cause one to think that it has entered into Shikai. However, with a simple swing of his zanpakuto, Endou is able to cause a large canine-like beast to make its appearance known. This beast is always present, but is invisible and intangible unless Endou performs a slashing motion with his blade upon entering into Shikai, causing the previously displaced dirt to solidify and cause it to gain a physical form. Once he has done so, the beast is able to brutally rip through enemies with its fangs and can even take on multiple foes at one time. Due to the body of the beast being made from dirt and stone, it is more than capable of withstanding massive amounts of damage in the process of attacking opponents. Bankai: Not Yet Revealed Behind The Scenes *Endou's Likeness and name of his Zanpakuto is based on Ichinose Zenmaru. *Endou's Swordplay techniques are also those of Ichimaru, due to the author's fondness of the character. Trivia Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:13th Division Category:RazeOfLight Category:Lieutenant Category:Males Category:Lieutenants Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Gotei 13 Category:Thirteenth Division Category:Soul Society Resident Category:Soul Society Residents Category:Work in Progress